I Am Mated to Them?
by YANDEREMANIAC
Summary: "She smells different from the rest of the humans," Kakashi commented as he watched the pink-haired girl from afar, "What do you guys think?" he asked them. Gaara tilts his head, "She looks interesting. I've always seen her, but I never knew her name," he blinks. "Her name's Sakura-chan," Naruto said without a beat. [ Werewolf/Vampire AU; Mate; MultiSaku; Polyamory; Probably OOC ]
1. About

**ABOUT:**

_First of, I just wanted to apologize to myself because I broke another promise. I said to myself I wouldn't make another story, but here I am, doing it anyway. I don't even know if I should be disappointed or be happy. Anyway, my actual reason for doing another Naruto fan-fiction which centers around Sakura, was because 1.) I love Sakura, and 2.) because I got inspired writing a fantasy genre when I browsed through a site called asianfanfics and I read an EXO fan-fiction which entitled "Alice turned into Little Red Riding Hood". I am not sure if it was the exact title, but I am sure it was close to it. _

_And yes, I had this crazy idea of writing one too! Don't worry though, I already had permission to get the author's general idea, I wasn't completely using all of her or his ideas, that would be plagiarism. Just the overall. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this and if you don't want to, then don't. _

* * *

**STORY SET-UP RULES:**

1\. Plagiarism isn't allowed.

2\. No fighting in the reviews.

3\. You may follow, favorite, and add to your community.

4\. Criticism about my grammars is allowed. I am not perfect, after all.

5\. Slow updates will probably be ensue.

6\. If you have the same story plot as mine, please don't think I stole it from you. It was all just pure COINCIDENCE.

7\. Mild sexual scenes and cursing of the characters will appeared. Take caution.

8\. If you had problem with my story, then don't read it.

9\. Suggestions are allowed, but it must be connected to the plot, and please don't suggest a lemon. I can't even type a suggestive word without cringing.

10\. Violence, gore, and action might pop out. If you hated it, skip it.

11\. The Naruto characters aren't mine, if I did, I wouldn't even make Sakura a pitiful character. Places and words that aren't familiar to you are the workings of my mind.

12\. Don't break the rules.

* * *

**CHARACTERS:**

_These are the general profiles of the characters._

◾Haruno Sakura

Age: 17

Year: Sophomore

Specie: Half human–Half vampire

Likes: AB+, AB-, O-, sweets, music, reading, sleeping, training

Dislikes: Spicy food, crowded place, shopping, waking up very early, being teased by Konoha

...

◾Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 17

Year: Sophomore

Specie: Half vampire–Half werewolf

Likes: Sakura, B+, B-, O-, ramen, pranks, annoying Sasuke, raw meat, bacon, color orange

Dislikes: Being called 'idiot', vegetables, studying, being quiet, having to listen to his members because he's the youngest, being called 'dickless' by Sai

Wolf Color: Auburn

Pack: Konoha

...

◾Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 17

Year: Sophomore

Specie: Half vampire–Half werewolf

Likes: Sakura, AB+, O-, tomatoes, peace and quiet, annoying Naruto, showing off, meat, bacon, color blue

Dislikes: Fangirls, being called an 'emo' or a 'bastard' by Naruto and Sai, noisy people, crowded places

Wolf Color: Black w/ white paws

Pack: Konoha

...

◾Shin Sai

Age: 17

Year: Sophomore

Specie: Half vampire–Half werewolf

Likes: Sakura, O+, A+, painting, annoying his members, annoying Sakura, raw meat, bacon, momen tofu

Dislikes: Unconsciously upsetting Sakura, loud people, fangirls, mitarashi dango

Wolf Color: Black

Pack: Konoha

...

◾Sabaku Gaara

Age: 17

Year: Sophomore

Specie: Half vampire–Half werewolf

Likes: Sakura, AB-, A-, B+, planting cacti, raw meat, bacon, peace and quiet, salted tongue and gizzards

Dislikes: Not being with Sakura, fangirls, noise, crowds, parties

Wolf Color: Sandy Brown

Pack: Konoha

...

◾Hatake Kakashi

Age: 22

Profession: English Teacher

Specie: Half vampire–Half werewolf

Likes: Sakura, any blood types, reading Ich-Icha series, salt-broiled saury and miso soup with egg plants, meat, bacon, commanding his pack because he's the alpha and the oldest, teasing them especially Sakura, coming late

Dislikes: Anything sweet and fried, getting several insults because he had a mask on, spoilers, hospitals, bullies

Wolf Color: White

Pack: Konoha

...

◾Yuki Haku

Age: 17

Year: Sophomore

Specie: Half vampire–Half werewolf

Likes: Sakura, A+, O+, B+, learning medical and poisonous herbs, cooking, sewing, meat, bacon, sweets, swimming

Dislikes: Bullies, being mistaken as a girl, being hit on by guys, not having a moment with Sakura

Wolf Color: Gray

Pack: Konoha


	2. i

**Chapter One**

_Sakura's Point of View_

I woke up to the noise of my alarm clock. My eyes scan around and land on the noisy object on top of my drawer. It says: 6:30 A.M. I sit up and turn it off. After doing that, I got off from my bed, re-arranged it neatly, then proceeded to do light warm-ups like stretching and doing jumping jacks. After doing those, I went to do my morning routine. I bathed, put on a comfortable yet casual clothes (a black shirt, a black leggings, an over-sized white hoodie, and a pair of dirty white converse), ate breakfast (toast with butter and honey syrup), and brushed my teeth.

I braided my hair, but leaving my bangs out of it so it was covering my forehead. I got my bag, phone, earphones, house keys (for the front door, my room, guest rooms, and back door), and a foldable umbrella. I lived alone after I graduated from middle school. My mother said I was mature and could handle myself, therefore, she bought me a house near my current school. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was just moderate in size, just how I like it. I am not exactly the type of person who abuses my parents' money on a daily basis. It just so happens that my mother wants to spoil me with everything I wanted. However, I am not that selfish to waste money here and there.

Once I got out of my house, I locked it, then proceeded on the path where my school was located. I was pretty early because I only saw a few people outside, mostly to open their shop or to jog. I attach my earphones into my ear and connect it to my phone. I put the volume in a very low level since I can hear it loud and clear unlike the humans who had to blast it from their speakers.

I saw the iron gates up ahead and fastened my pace. While walking, I was taking out my identification card inside my bag and I gave it to the bored security guard who nonchalantly looked at it, then to my face, before giving it back. I took it and slid it inside my bag again. I tread towards my locker and it scans my eyes automatically. Yeah, we have an advanced technology here. Don't be surprised, it's only natural since my school is one of the richest schools here in Japan. I was just lucky to get in because of my brain. And before you guys ask, I am not being bullied. You all could say I have a few friends that I hanged out with.

The small metallic door opens and I take out my binder and my AP History book for my first class. I close it and it immediately locks. I was about to head over my classroom when an irritating ring tone blared into my ears. One of my friends messed around with my phone and put her voice as my call ring tone. I sigh and press the green button on my screen.

Ino's voice is what I heard, _"Billboard-brow! Good morning!"_

"Good morning, Ino," I greeted back, "I am surprised that you called me so early in the morning."

_"I don't have a choice," _she whines, _"Dad woke me up at 6 in the damn morning! He ruined my beauty sleep, you know?"_

I unconsciously make a confused expression. 6 in the morning? Doesn't she wake up at exactly 4? She took many hours pampering her face and picking her clothes, after all. Ino is not like me. She is a human and like any other humans, she takes care of her skin very well. She always envied me though, stating that I never once got a pimple or an acne. Well, I couldn't exactly tell her that I am a half human–half vampire. She would not believe me and probably call a psychiatrist to check my head or worse, she believed me and would be completely terrified.

"6? That's awfully late for you. When did you sleep last night?"

_"Around 11, I think? I am not so sure because I was doing my home work in Gen. Math!" _she sounds like she was about to cry. Most probably, she hated that subject with passion.

"Why didn't you ask Shikamaru for help?" I question.

_"You actually asked that to me? What do you think he was doing?" _she snorted. Oh right, my mistake. I forgot Shikamaru is basically known for his laziness.

"Right, wrong question. So, who did you ask for help?" I ask before looking towards the wall clock hanging on the wall way far from my place. If I had been any other humans, I would have gone closer to it, but I am vampire so I could see it clearly. I had two minutes left before the long hand of the clock moved to the number 12 and the short, thin hand to reached the number 7.

_"Guess who," _she sounds mischievous and there's a slight strain in her voice, like she was holding back something. From my point of view, I think she was trying hard to not scream. It was a good thing to, it would damage my ears.

"Chōji? Hinata? Tenten? Kiba? Shino?"

_"None of our friends," _she giggles. Then, who helped her — _"The feminine yet absolutely hot member of Konoha, Yuki Haku!"_

God, this girl is too loud! But wait, did she say Yuki Haku? Like, seriously? How did that happen? How come she's still alive and talking to me?

"You've got to be kidding me," I deadpanned. I never really had a problem with Konoha despite my annoyance everytime they entered inside the campus, with all the girls flocking them like seagulls. I admit that their attractiveness is in a whole different level. They could actually put any actors and models to shame.

Konoha is consisted of 6 male members, even though one of them was my English teacher. They are the richest among the rich kids here in Fire Academy, and they have different backgrounds that they can probably boast of. Let me start with my English teacher, Hatake Kakashi. He is the corporate heir to the Hatake Entertainment that specializes in recruiting the best among the best actresses, actors, boy bands, girl bands, singers, rappers, models, etc. He attracts mainly older and younger women because of this mysterious aura that he exuded and the fact that he hid his face all the time. However, there's one flaw about him, he is always seen reading his porn books that he cherished so much.

Next is one of the cold princes, Uchiha Sasuke. They say that God made him a perfect human. Perfect with everything. Looks, talents, brain, skills, height, and wealth. He had this raven-colored hair locks that girls in every age longed to touch, smoldering onyx-colored eyes that his fangirls claimed to be 'gazing in your soul' kind of thing, and he had such 'smooth and clear skin tone'. However, despite many girls and guys admiring him, he was always stone-face and cold to them. Talk about being rude and ungrateful. Oh and obviously, he's the second heir to the great Uchiha Corporation, that is world-wide known for its many branches in many fields.

Also a cold prince, Sabaku Gaara. He had a messy and spiky, flame-colored hair, alluring sea-foam green eyes with black circles that made his eyes stood out more, and of course, his broad and muscled physique. He's the cold bad boy, as what his fangirls have named him. Among his members, he's the one who usually gets into fist fights and getting detentions (which I knew were the female teachers' way to seduce him). However, he always got out in mere seconds. Most students suspected him in threatening the teachers, while others spreaded a rumor that he flirted with them. Anyway, he's the son of a well-known CEO of the public and private airlines.

He looks alot like Uchiha Sasuke; however, he is not an Uchiha. His name is Shin Sai. His parents owned many art galleries and museums around the world, his uncles and aunts were somehow related to many famous painters around the world, thus ensuring him that he had the blood of a true painter. Huh, if they only knew. He looks handsome in every angle, but his mouth is the real deal. He is very frank, to the point that he unknowingly insulted a person by giving him or her a horrible nickname. He always claimed that it was taught to him by the book he was reading.

This person looks like Sasuke and Sai too, except he had a long, black, silky hair and a feminine features. He was the one that Ino-pig referred to as 'the feminine yet absolutely hot member'. I talked to him once, when he accidentally bumped into me in the hallway (which fortunately did not have students loitering around), he was not looking where he was going and I wasn't as well, too preoccupied with the book in my hand. Anyway, he hastily apologized to me in his usually soft tone and ran away. I remembered that he is the nephew of a famous swimmer, Momochi Zabuza, and he is the swimming team's captain. I vaguely heard from my schoolmates that his family owned many private resorts, hotels, and beaches.

Last, but definitely not the least, Uzumaki Naruto, the boisterous and optimistic member. His sun-like disposition never failed to lure his fangirls to him. He is easy-going and he's pretty much easy to talk to. His personality matches his hair color and eye color though. His hair was a brilliant shade of yellow and his eyes were like the color of the sky. Very pretty, if I had to be honest. The downside part of him, was the fact that he never studies and he always pranked the school officials. His father is the current mayor of the city, running to get the governor's seat soon.

They might look different in terms of personality and physical appearance, but they are common in one thing. They aren't normal. Just like me, they were hiding their true identities. They couldn't exactly hide it, not when I could smell their scents. A mix of werewolf and a vampire. Hybrids. An unnatural kind, but not rare. I am surprised that they haven't figured me out yet. It was that, or they just didn't care a nobody like me. Well, I was not disappointed or disheartened on that fact. I never cared anyway. Plus, I knew they would only bring me nothing but trouble.

I would describe as a storm. If I let them, then my life would be ruin. Fangirls don't exactly take kindly to the girls they deemed as a threat to them. Their bodies were usually disposed the next day and it would be all over the news channels. Humans can be scary too.

_"Who said I am kidding — Oh wait, shoot, it's nearly 7:30. Gotta go, Forehead! See 'ya!" _she hangs up without waiting for my reply. I pull out my phone from my ear and look at my screen. I turn it off and stuffs it inside the pocket of my hoodie.

Then, I walk to my classroom.


	3. ii

**Chapter Two**

_Sakura's Point of View_

When I set foot inside my classroom, it was still empty. I shrug and walk over to my assigned seat which is conveniently placed beside the window on the left side, in the third row. My seatmate was one of my friends, Hyūga Hinata. You'll know her soon enough when she gets here.

I put down my book and binder on top of my desk, then settle my bag on the floor. I was about to sit down when some of my classmates enter inside, in the front door and at the back. A few said 'hello' or 'hi' to me, so I greeted them back. I finally sat down, folded my forearms and elbows on top of my desk, and then laid my head on it. I close my eyes and let my other senses take over. Like my hearing for example, even when the windows are closed, I can perfectly hear the chirping of the birds, the rustling of the leaves caused by the wind, the chatters of the humans, the sound of their footwear walking on the ground, and even their breathing movements.

My eyes snap opened when a familiar screeching of tires went through my ears. I took off my earphones and listened closely. A smile makes way into my lips. Ino was fast. I further listened as her heels made a clicking noise in the marbled floor, it was getting closer and closer, almost running, but not quite. Then, my eyes automatically look over at the front door which is slammed open by Yamanaka Ino herself. She was breathing heavily, clutching her Gucci-brand bag tightly.

I smile in amusement.

"Hey, Billboard-brow!" she waves her hand.

"Yo, Ino-pig."

She strides toward me with unhurried steps this time and settles down in front of me. She gives me a playful grin, "So, let's continue our conversation. Like what I have said, he helped me with my home work," she lowers her voice in case a nearby fangirl hears it.

"How did you get him to help you?" I ask, curiously.

She smirks at me and flips her hair dramatically, "Isn't it obvious? He finds me very attractive and you do know that no man can resist my gorgeous face."

I roll my eyes, "I think you should be worried about the fact that he is more beautiful than you."

She giggles.

"So?" I prompted, "How did you persuade him to help you?"

"Well, I might have told him that I could make a quarter of his fangirls leave him alone for the whole day," she didn't even deny that she forced him. I give her an unimpressed look. I don't really care that she forced him, but I am much more conflicted at the compromising position she put herself in. Honestly, what was she thinking? That she could do that? She must have lost her sanity.

When she noticed my facial expression, she scowls at me, "You don't believe I can do it, do you?"

"Nope," I said without any hesistation.

"I can do it!" she insisted, "I will show you, I can do it, just trust me."

"Even if I didn't trust you, you would still do it anyway, so what's the point in persuading me to believe in you?" I questioned.

"Moral support, duh," she rolls her eyes and scoffs, "Some friend you are, Sakura."

"I was only looking out for your well-being, Ino. If this backfired, a platoon of fangirls would dispose your body in no time," I stated the obvious. This girl loves putting herself in grave danger and I just have to bail her out.

"I knew that, but I am not scared," she grins from ear to ear, "I am a fangirl of Sasuke-kun, so I know the feeling of wanting to dispose a threat."

Right, I forgot that she is a fangirl herself in which I didn't understand. Why chase after a guy who doesn't like you? Really, I just can't picture myself doing that. I vividly remembered what Tenten said to me before, it was something along these lines — "If you truly loved a person, you would chase after her/him without a second thought." But Ino said she had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke, she never said that she loved him. I am confused.

I throw my hands in the air while sighing in defeat. There's no way I could change her mind.

"Fine, do whatever you want," I grumble. She grins at me victoriously. Yeah, let me see how long she can grin like that.

"Ino! Sakura! Good morning!"

We turn to the source of the voice and see Tenten, Neji, and Hinata walking towards us. The brown-haired cousin of Hinata merely inclined his head in greeting while Hinata stutters out a 'good morning' in a cute way.

"Good morning to you three as well," I said once they settled down.

Hyūga Hinata had a long, dark blue hair that reached in her mid-back. She had this very pretty, pearl-like-colored eyes that was similar to Neji. She is shy and quiet, only interacting to us. But, you guys wouldn't believe that she had a boyfriend. It was none other than Shino too, one of our friends and a quiet one. Kuna Tenten, another brunette, is a bit tomboy-ish. She doesn't act anything like a lady and she plays soccer too, but you know what? That's what makes Neji fall for her, hard. Yeah, those two are together for like three years now.

"So, what are girls talking about?" Tenten asks, "I mean, you two seemed to be immersed in your conversation."

"This reckless girl —" I pointed a finger at Ino, "— put herself in a problematic situation."

They look at me, surprised, before looking at Ino, who was protesting that it wasn't a problem at all. Hinata decides to ask next, "W-What d-did Ino do?"

"She forced Yuki Haku —" I lower my voice, " — to help her in her homework and in return for his help, she would make a quarter of his fangirls leave him alone the whole day."

Ino looks ready to complain again, Tenten is giving her a stern look, Hinata is worried, and Neji simply sighs. I knew it. They didn't think that it was a good idea too. Every member of Konoha only brings trouble.

"T-That's crazy, Ino!"

"I really can do it!"

I shook my head and sighed heavily.

All of a sudden, there are screeching, squealing, and screaming from outside of our classroom. The four of us glance at each other before the girls and I stand up, leaving Neji in his seat because he refuses to stand up. I had an accurate guess of what or _who _was responsible for the females' progesterone and estrogen to shoot through the roof. Once we got out, we joined with the other girls lingering in the side of the hallway, as if waiting for a famous actor to arrive. They even had their love letters, hand-made posters, bentos, and everything. It wasn't even Valentine's Day yet.

My eyes spotted the teachers joining in too and I inwardly seethed at their incompetency. Honestly, they would rather be part of these girls than to reprimand them? Ugh.

The Konoha members were walking in the center while ignoring the items that they prepared. Well, only Gaara and Sasuke were the ones ignoring it. I roll my eyes and heave a sigh. My sight focuses upon Naruto who was enthusiastically accepting his fans' gifts. Idiot. Wasn't he bothered that they might have injected something inside their food? I sound paranoid, but it's the truth. It happened last month when a fan of Sai gave him dark chocolates. She said it was home-made. However, the chocolates looked really suspicious because it had a dark green circles on top.

Kakashi had it tested in the nearest hospital and the result was awful. The chocolates are poisoned. When the fangirl was interrogated by the police, she stated that it was a love potion that she bought from a magic shop. Obviously, she's demented and obsessed. The incident extended not only through our city, but throughout our country. It was all over the news too. Yeah, that's how important they are.

I was about to go back inside when my green orbs clash into a blue irises. It was brief, but somehow the time has stopped and I took the time to study his features closer. He had whiskers-like-marks on his cheeks and he was slightly tanned. To my astonishment, his eyes glow a yellow color for a second before fading back to blue hues.

I blink, then look away, breaking the connection.

What was that all about?


	4. iii

**Chapter Three**

_Sakura's Point of View_

What was that? Did his eyes glow yellow or was I imagining it? I don't know much about hybrids, anyway, so I'll let it be. Soon enough, the prefect of discipline appears and commands us to go back inside our own respective classrooms because _'you're disrupting the peace' _as she quoted. Why didn't she scold the Konoha then? I don't see her reprimanding them. Hmph. Obviously, she's another smittened fangirl of Konoha.

I sat back in my own seat again and waited for our teacher to come which was unfortunately (but fortunately for the fangirls), Hatake Kakashi. He was always late, arriving 20 minutes later and then having the absolute gall to extend his time. Although our next teacher had no problem with him extending his time in her schedule, we got the brunt of her unlimited assignments and projects. She would also make us read in advance because she would be having a graded recitation. Ugh, I knew she was just trying to impress Kakashi-sensei.

Anyway, like what I said, Kakashi-sensei arrived 20 minutes later, causing a major squealing and fangirling. Ino was one of them and here I thought she was only a fangirl of Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently not.

"Sorry, I am late, my lovely students," I could tell he was smiling from behind his mask. "I got held up by helping the janitor on my way here."

I rolled my eyes and muttered to myself. "Bullshit."

Good thing he didn't hear it due to the loud noises my classmates were making. He chuckles before opening the English book he carried along with his disgusting book. "Alright, open your book on page 57. Read the instruction in Letter A. It says: _Create your own hardcopy of a documentation with the topic that your teacher will be given to you. _Alright, so all of you understood the instruction?" he asked, looking at us.

I was fluent in many languages. My mother's family side were half-foreigners, and I learned from them. So far, I could speak English, German, Spanish, and of course, my native language, Japanese. Recently, I've been learning basic Chinese. Therefore, I completely understood what Kakashi-sensei was telling us. I don't know about my classmates though. Some understood, but some still struggled in processing it. Just like Tenten, she was having trouble speaking the English language and I would have to translate everything for her to understand. Not that I mind it, of course. She's my friend and I am willing to help her any time.

"I brought here a jar filled with many topics. Pick one. I'll call your name alphabetically; however, I'll start with the ladies first."

They couldn't wait to get called. I could tell from their eager expressions.

_Oh shoot_. I am the first one in the list.

"Haruno Sakura."

I stand up from my seat, walking over to his desk while keeping my eyes concentrated in the jar in his hand. I don't need to look in order to see that he was looking at my face. I wonder why though. Wordlessly, I put my hand inside the jar, picking a single rolled paper. I open it and read it out loud. "Werewolf?"

"Oh, nice pick, Haruno-san," he cheered. "That would be an interesting topic."

I was unimpressed. Are we in elementary? Why create documentation about werewolves? Ugh. Is he asking for the werewolf kind to be exposed? Jeez.

I trudge back to my seat. I am so not excited in doing this documentation.

"Oh, right, I almost forgot. If I found your work very interesting, I would exempt you from the upcoming exams," he said after I sat down on my seat. That definitely caught my interest.

I take back what I said (thought), I am so going to put all of my effort in this project. There's no way I would lose this perfect opportunity to be stress-free.

* * *

Lunch time came by and I was wandering around the campus, looking for a hiding spot. I am going to drink my tomato juice (read: blood) somewhere that Ino and the other wouldn't find me easily. All of a sudden, my nose caught a whiff of masculine scent. No, it was a mixture of scents. Wood, spice, ramen, and an expensive brand of cologne.

I look for the source of smell until my eyes land on the figure behind the large oak tree from a far. I find myself walking towards the said figure and I can't help but be confused as to why I was curious.

The figure moves from their place, probably hearing my shoes crunching on the dead leaves. He turns around and I hold back a gasp from escaping my lips.

It's one of the members of Konoha!

Uzumaki Naruto!

We stared at each other for who knows how long. Me, being wary at him, and him, just staring at me with a blank face, which is odd because he's always cheerful. Okay... this is getting awkward. I should just get away and avoid him before his fangirls notice I was here.

I was about to walk around when he stopped me by calling my name. I whip my head to look at him again, giving him a suspicious glare. "How do you know my name?" I ask — no — demand.

He grins widely. "How would I not know you, Sakura-chan? You should blame your hair."

Ah, right, my hair. It was only my pink hair that most of the students remembered me. But, did I just hear him say my name with the suffix -chan?

I huff. "That's Haruno-san to you, Uzumaki-san. I barely know you, so don't call me by my given name and don't add the suffix -chan!"

His face crestfallen before morphing into another optimistic grin once more. "You can call me Naruto or Naruto-kun then!"

I stare at him in disbelief. What the heck? I was already being rude to him and everything and still he could think and say optimistically? What's wrong with him? Ugh, can't he see that I do not want to be familiar with him? Argh, what am I still doing here? I should go now and forget that this had ever happen. It won't give me any benefits, plus, his fangirls might be lurking around and plotting my death already.

"No, thanks. I am not interested in getting familiar with a member of Konoha," I stated bluntly. "And don't talk to me again. Just treat me like I'm a plague or something. I don't want to die yet by the hands of stupid and foolish fangirls," I really don't care that I was rude to him, but come on, he will bring nothing but trouble for me.

I know so, because I've seen how many times their fangirls make the stupid girl's life (who dares to talk to them) a living hell. They always ended up transferring into another school or simply landing themselves in the hospital. Of course, I am not really afraid of them because they are merely mortals, but I can't exactly expose myself, can I?

Suddenly, my vision starts getting blurry and my surroundings turn pink. My eyes widen in realization. _I need blood. _

Muttering a curse under my breath, I sprint away from my position, ignoring his calls. I run through the forest where I knew I would be safe for the mean time. Damn it, I got held up in drinking the blood. I jump with the help of my vampire abilities into the highest branch, then hastily open the packet that I was hiding inside my sweater. I chug it down in one go.

My vision becomes clear and I don't feel thirsty anymore. I sigh in relief. That was close.


End file.
